


flying

by homeformyheart_jen



Category: Choices: Distant Shores (Visual Novel), Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: peyton struggles to find her place in her own time, waiting and hoping for the compass to send her back.
Relationships: Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Kudos: 6





	flying

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i started writing this for the prompt request “first kid vs. last kid” and realized i was writing enough for a separate one-shot before even getting to the “first kid” part. so i just went with it as a standalone fic that also works as a prequel, hope you enjoy! i’m also trying a new thing i read somewhere to add icon warnings to mark an upcoming ns*w scene so people can skip ahead if they want. i wasn’t planning on the ns*w scene since it’s definitely more than i’ve done before, the scene did get away from me while i was trying something new, sorry not sorry 😅.  
> copyright: all characters owned by pixelberry studios.  
> series/pairing: distant shores – edward mortemer x f!mc (peyton bellamy)  
> rating/warnings: 18+; ns*w explicit smut between the 🔥⚡ (heating up) and ❄💧 icons (cool down)  
> word count: 2.6k  
> based on/prompt: “first kid” prompt fill efforts (see a/n).  
> summary: peyton struggles to find her place in her own time, waiting and hoping for the compass to send her back.

**_flying_ **

peyton was exhausted. it had been two years in edward’s time since they defeated the admiral and discovered she could continue to travel back and forth in time as long as she was in proximity of the compass. time seemed to pass slower in the future; what felt like a matter of hours or days ended up being months in _his_. the first time she found her way back only took two days but the weeks they translated to were visible in the way edward’s shoulders seemed more rigid.

she was still high with adrenaline from the final battle and moment she finally got to _be_ with edward when she returned the first time. edward was more weathered, but they both fell back into each other as if no time had passed, twisting and tangling, feeling and squeezing, equally giving and taking – until every part of her was wholly his and every part of him was seared into her body. they knew that this _thing_ between them was something they had to grab and take as much as they could.

living in the moment was for those who knew where things could go; peyton was going to steal every moment she could.

it wasn’t enough. she knew it was never going to be enough and she tried to navigate her own time as if she had never left. there were too many moments to count, as she half-heartedly searched for auditions and part-time jobs, wandered around the grocery store, or took the bus down to the beach only to sit in the sand without a bathing suit, where she felt out of place, as if she had never really returned to her physical body. not that she could ask anyone, but she wondered if this was how spirits who had unfinished business on earth felt – wandering in a haze and trying to navigate the feeling of being in-between places.

so when she found herself back in time after several weeks, she felt relief escape her body with each exhale and warmth from the salt air fill her lungs with each inhale. never mind that she was alone and lost – not physically at least, she knew _where_ she was, but not _when_.

charlie found her wandering in the port of tiburon, trying to remain hidden until she could change into something more period appropriate. after a too brief, but tearful, reunion and confirming that it had been almost a year since they saw her last, charlie brought peyton to the _poseidon ii_ ; she couldn’t help but smile at how the new ship looked almost the same as its predecessor.

and then she saw him – standing against the edge with his back to her, but peyton knew he felt her presence. it was the little details – the way his shoulders tensed ever _so_ slightly, the way his hands that were clasped behind his back fell to his sides, and the way the breeze danced through the hair tucked behind his ear, visible only because he turned his head ever so _slowly_ to the side – that made her heart skip and her breath catch and before she even realized what she was doing, she was _flying_ across the deck into his waiting arms.

“miss bellamy, is it really you?” edward murmured, pulling back slightly to look at her face. his hands moved from her waist to cup her face.

peyton leaned into the familiar warmth of his calloused hands. “oh edward. call me peyton,” she said softly. “i’m home.”

edward gave her a long, conflicted look that finally softened into desire. he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips into hers, softly at first. peyton closed her eyes at the feel of his lips against hers, revisiting the familiar taste of salt and the ocean that always seemed to accompany him.

“miss peyton,” edward whispered as if he was practicing the sound of her first name on his lips, punctuating each try with featherlight kisses on her cheek and jawline. “peyton.”

she pulled back slightly and felt a smile start to make its way onto her face. she didn’t think she could explain what it felt like to hear her name whispered with such reverence that she could almost feel it caress her skin.

the bit of reverie they found themselves in was quickly broken by the sound of shouts from around the deck as the crew appeared from the nooks and crannies of the ship.

“peyton! you’re back!” ginny’s voice rang out loud and clear, followed by the sound of running footsteps on the deck.

peyton looked up just in time before ginny’s frame barreled into her, her head now coming up to chest height. “ginny! it’s good to see you – you’re so tall now!”

“it’s good to see you, lass,” jonas said, coming up behind ginny, followed by kendrick and maggie.

before peyton could say anything, she was engulfed by the crew and surprised at how quickly tears started falling down her face. she had missed this crew, her family, more than her own time.

“enough hugs, it’s time to celebrate properly,” charlie said, holding up a bottle of rum in her hand. as she poured out some for peyton, she winked. “welcome home.”

it didn’t take long before the entire crew was drunk and starting to dance and sing songs that didn’t make any sense to peyton, mostly because kendrick tended to mumble a lot when he was inebriated. peyton looked around at the group with a smile on her face and knew that the warm feeling settling in her chest wasn’t from the alcohol.

she caught edward’s eye and felt herself blink at the intensity she found there. the sun had all but gone to bed beyond the horizon, but the remaining glow was enough to still cast a halo around him. the only thing peyton could see clearly were his eyes, not because the color, size, or shape stood out in the shadows, but because the intensity of his gaze called out to her.

he turned away and headed to his cabin, not looking back once. peyton glanced around at everyone who was too drunk to notice edward’s departure before landing on charlie’s knowing look. peyton felt her cheeks warm under charlie’s teasing gaze and she quietly followed after edward. his eyes never left hers as she closed the door behind her and stepped toward him.

“miss peyton, do you know when you might leave next?” edward’s gaze was still intense but tempered with a pained longing that peyton recognized as something she saw most days in the mirror.

she shook her head sadly. “no… if and when i go back… i don’t know how long it will take for me to return. the compass seems to have a mind of its own and i constantly have to compromise with robert.”

edward chuckled, but it sounded hollow to peyton. “seeing you now… has made these past months endurable, but not knowing if i might ever see you again is almost unbearable.”

peyton’s heart clenched. there was always that tiny doubtful voice in the back of her head that feared one day edward would decide she wasn’t worth waiting for, or worse, that they would be apart forever, without knowing that it was forever. but she had always refused to believe either scenario would come true because it was just too heartbreaking to think about.

but here she was about to experience that heartbreak. a tear slowly trailed down her cheek, followed by another. she watched through blurry curtains as the water droplets started the beginning of a puddle on the wood floor. edward quickly closed the gap between them and lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking up at him. he slowly, and gently, cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

“please don’t cry, miss peyton. i did not mean to hurt your feelings. i would bear all the burdens of the world if it means i have your love.”

“you have it, edward. forever,” peyton promised. he had wiped her tears away and was hovering just a breath’s distance from her lips; so close that peyton was ready to beg.

as if he read her mind, edward leaned down and pressed his warm lips against hers, and the soft, happy sigh that escaped her naturally gave his tongue the opening it needed. she could taste the subtle sweetness of the rum on his tongue, further intoxicating her senses. she bit his bottom lip, eliciting a low growl from his throat that made her spine tingle. in retaliation, he started kissing down her neck until he reached her collarbone. peyton couldn’t help the gasp that escaped at the tingling sensation traveling down her spine.

🔥⚡🔥⚡

edward worked his way back up her neck until he was kissing her again relentlessly, giving her no room to breathe. he gently pushed her back until she felt the bed behind her knees. not willing to give up control _just_ yet, peyton hooked her leg over his hip and pressed herself against edward, gripping his hips to create as much friction as she could; the layers of fabric he was wearing was too much against her thin summer dress. if he took another step, they both would go tumbling on to the bed. 

he pulled back slightly to give her a mischievous look before he grabbed her ass and lifted her up so she had no choice but to lock her legs behind him. peyton wrapped her arms tightly against his neck as he laid her on the bed, covering her body with is and making her crave skin-to-skin contact.

“you have too many layers on. take them off, _please_ ,” she winced internally at the sound of her voice begging, but the embarrassment disappeared as soon as she saw the desire in edward’s eyes.

she immediately regretted it, however, when he stepped away, the heat from his body suddenly disappearing. she sat up on the bed as edward slowly unbuckled his belt and let it drop to the floor before shrugging out of his coat. his fingers moved to undo the buttons on his shirt one-by-one, mesmerizing peyton who wanted his fingers to undo _hers_.

peyton found herself pressing her thighs together for some semblance of relief from the heat pooling at her core as edward finally undid the last button and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. she let out a frustrated sigh, which only made edward’s smirk grow bigger. she stood up and leaned into him, leaving his arms now trapped by the shirt. with the fabric taut against his lower back holding his arms in place at his sides, peyton placed her hands on the inside of his thighs and started trailing her fingers upward.

she grinned as edward’s smirk faded, only to be replaced by the sounds of heavy breathing, as her fingers stayed the course, curling firmly over the fabric barely containing his cock. she grinned at the change in his expression now that she was in control. she tucked her fingers into his waistband and pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock. she brought her hands back to caress the inside of his thighs, massaging it gently with her fingers while avoiding going any higher.

“enough teasing,” she said, stepping to the side and pointing to the bed. “sit.”

edward stepped out of the rest of his clothes and did as he was told. “i don’t think this is quite a fair trade, miss peyton,” he said, his eyes twinkling in the dimly lit cabin.

peyton kept her eyes trained on his as she lifted her dress over her head and threw it on the floor alongside his discarded clothes. seeing edward swallow at the sight of her bare breasts gave peyton the remaining courage she needed to slip off her panties and climb over him, pushing him back down on the bed so he was looking up at her. his hands immediately came up to her hips and she lined herself up over his cock before sinking down slowly with a satisfied moan. just the feeling of him fully inside her was enough to bring tears to her eyes, especially after realizing that her body still had him memorized.

“miss peyton—” edward grunted before peyton interrupted him with a kiss. she bit his lower lip before tangling her tongue with his, simultaneously moving up and down and rolling her hips to generate as much heat as she could between them.

as she felt the pressure start to build in her abdomen, her mouth started moving less intentionally over his. her moans started becoming audible and edward held her hips tight against him, stopping her mid-movement, so he could sit up and flip them over. he lifted her legs so her knees were bent beneath his shoulders before pinning her arms above her head.

“edward, i’m close—” she strained to get out, the feel of him moving above her was beginning to be overwhelming.

“i have you, let go,” edward coaxed, taking advantage of the angle to thrust harder and deeper.

peyton arched her back as she came, the pressure that had been coiling in her abdomen releasing and sending her flying. she cried out as edward urged her on, ignoring the fact that the crew were right outside the cabin. her back continued to say elevated as edward held her firmly through his own climax, their simultaneous grunts and moans drowning each other out. he held her lovingly through her climax until she was ready to touch back down.

❄💧❄💧

he left slow, patient kisses on her neck and collarbone as she breathed heavily, placing a hand over her heart in a subconscious attempt to slow down her rapid heartbeat. edward continued leaving kiss after kiss down her chest, on each of her fingers, before nudging her hand with his nose so she’d flip it over, allowing him to kiss her palm. peyton tangled her fingers in his hair as she opened her eyes, feeling her body flush under his loving gaze. he moved so he was laying beside her and peyton lifted her head so edward could slide his arm under it. she turned toward him, folding both her arm and leg over his so she could be as close to him as possible.

“get some sleep, my love,” edward said softly, pulling up the blanket to cover them both.

“i’m afraid to,” peyton whispered, moving her head to rest on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

he lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking into his eyes. “i’m here. there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“what if falling asleep means i get sent back to the future? what if we wake up and i’m not here anymore?” it wasn’t the only way it happened, but waking up alone in the future without edward the first time she traveled back wasn’t something she was going to forget.

edward reached behind her to gently massage her neck and against her will, she felt her body and mind start to relax. as sleep started to seep into her body, she tucked her head under his chin and heard him murmur against her hair, “even if that happens, our story is still far from over. i will still love you with every breath until you return to me again.”

they knew their time was limited. she might disappear tomorrow, in a week, or years later, but for now, they were together. for now, that would be enough. it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
